


The Last Farewell

by bmovies212



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmovies212/pseuds/bmovies212
Summary: Lucifer comforts a dying Chloe; fanart-inspired fic





	The Last Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little one-shot inspired by an Inktober drawing I saw this morning on Twitter. I had most of the idea as I was seeing it and polished it off while writing. Thanks to @Violet_NotBlue for the inspiration. Original tweet linked below.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Violet_NotBlue/status/1188180233800708096?s=09

“Lucifer….you can’t fight this.”

The former prince of Hell simply grinned at Chloe in her hospital bed. “Oh, Detective, I thought you would have learned by now – the more you tell me not to do a thing, the more likely I’ll do it.”

Chloe sighed in frustration. The doctors were completely perplexed by her body. Her organs were all showing signs of extreme radiation poisoning, as though she’d been exposed to a highly radioactive environment every day for the last five years. In a way, she had, though not in a way any of them would understand. Whatever type of air Hell had, it seemed now that Lucifer brought it with him. Small doses and limited exposure were fine, but every day for years on end, and at the range and frequency she had….encountered…him had given her the most extreme case of lymphoma that the doctors had ever seen. One had said that it was a miracle she was still walking, while another asked if she lived near a decommissioned nuclear power plant.

_They wouldn’t understand_. “Lucifer, you heard the doctor. It’s just a matter of time now.”

“Well, good job I’m immortal, then. I’ll fly over to Switzerland, pick up Gianotti from CERN, stop back in Italy for a quick bite to fill her in on the details, and be back here in time for dinner.”

Despite the absurdness of the proposal, Chloe laughed. “And I suppose you’ll pick me up some genuine Swiss fondue while you’re over there, right?” She coughed once, a thread of sputum coming with it.

Lucifer smiled sadly at this request and sat down next to her, taking her hand. “Anything you want, Detective.”

“Lucifer.” The devil faced her, and Chloe looked at him. _This_ was how he had looked all those eons ago, back when his father first made him. This was the real Lucifer Morningstar, not the scarred and burned creature with leathery red wings twice as tall as her. That was just a consequence of what had been done to him when he was cast into Hell for the first time. What she was looking at now, a flawless and perfect face that would have made ancient Greeks weep at its beauty (and probably had) on a body that was cut from stone…that was the real Lucifer.

“Lucifer, listen to me. I don’t know how much longer I have, but I want you to do something for me.”

“Name it, Detective. Whatever you desire, I’ll do.”

“I know.” Chloe struggled into a sitting position, determined to look him in the eye when she said this. “It’s just two things. Are you listening?” Lucifer nodded. “I want you… to forgive yourself…and to let me go.”

Lucifer blinked, unable to hide the confusion. “Detective?”

“None of this is your fault. You didn’t know how much being…down there…changed your body. Hell, how could you?” Lucifer smiled at her pun. “You had no more control over that then if I’d given birth to Trixie thirty years ago after living near Chernobyl.”

“It’s hardly the same thing, Detec—”

“No, it isn’t, but it’s still true. Understand?’

Lucifer dropped her hand and started pacing the room. “That’s not good enough, Detective. I brought this on you simply by _existing_, and you’re saying there’s nothing to be done? That it’s simply yet another punchline of Dad’s, hm?”

“You really give him way too much credit for things that happen, you know? Between all you’ve said and all I’ve read, I think we might be more a science project then anything else.”

Lucifer stopped pacing and stared at her. “Do you?”

She shrugged slightly. “Sometimes, maybe.”

“Fine. So what am I to do, then?”

“Pass it on.”

Lucifer laughed as if she’d made the biggest joke ever. “What, pass it on? Find someone else and make them sick too?”

“No, you – I mean, pass on your love for me. Invest in the police, give them money to get some decent gear…maybe buy Ella a fresh set of tools…” A chuckle escaped from Lucifer’s mouth at her phrasing, but Chloe let it slide. “And take care of Trixie.”

“Trixie?”

“She’s gonna be able to do so much, go anywhere she wants to…_if_ she wants to. Just because you’re her benefactor doesn’t mean you get to spoil her with prom dresses that cost three million dollars, or whatever. Clear?”

Chloe saw Lucifer’s eyes dance at the possibilities, but eventually he calmed himself, “Clear.”

Chloe let out a breath. “Good…that’s good. Take care of her, take care of our friends…that’s enough.”

Lucifer took her hand again. “And what about you?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m just gonna hang out here…maybe take a nap…maybe…” Chloe’s words trailed off, and her eyes closed. Lucifer held her hand, stood up, and waited. The EKG monitor next to her bed let out a long beep, and he yanked the wires out of the device, silencing it. Standing next to Chloe, he felt his wings come out. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “Worry not, Detective,” he whispered. “All will be taken care of.”

_Lucifer._

Lucifer’s head turned around at the sound of that voice. “Whoever is in here, this is a private moment, and if you don’t reveal yourself in the next second, I will—”

_Lucifer._

Lucifer stopped ranting. The voice wasn’t being heard with his ears, but he heard it all the same. “…Father?”

_Bring her home. _A brilliant light shone from the east, brighter than the rising sun, brighter than all of creation….because it _was_ all creation. Lucifer stared into it, not sure if he was having a grief-induced hallucination or if it was really happening.

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer turned and saw Chloe, rubbing her eyes. “What is that?”

“Detective…” Lucifer went next to Chloe and knelt at her side. “How are you…”

“I don’t know….I was falling asleep, and then there’s this white light – _that_ white light, and – oh my god, your wings!” Chloe’s mouth fell open, and she pointed at his wings. Lucifer turned to look and saw that they were once again angel wings, feathered and full.

_Bring her home_, said the voice again. Lucifer smiled, realizing what it meant. “Remind me, Detective….did my brother or I ever talk to you about the Silver City?”

Chloe looked confused. “He….may have, at some point. Why?”

Lucifer pulled her out of bed until she was standing next to him and pointed towards the light. “How would you like to see it for yourself?” 


End file.
